Cullen's Sexual Education
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: ¿Quién quiere la luna de miel ideal? Edward. ¿Dónde? En Isla Esme. Pero, ¿Qué se hace en una luna de miel? ¿Se tiene sexo, no? Ups, creo que Edward no sabía eso, pero para eso está la familia, para educarte sexualmente. Ubicado al comienzo de Amanecer.


**»****Discaimmer:** Twilight & sus personajes son de Meyer,_ todos_ lo saben. No hace falta repetirlo, pero así debe de ser.

**»****Summary:** ¿Quién quiere la luna de miel ideal? Edward. ¿Dónde? En Isla Esme. Pero, ¿Qué se hace en una luna de miel? ¿Se tiene sexo, no? Ups, creo que Edward no sabía eso, pero para eso está la familia, para educarte sexualmente.

**

* * *

**

Cullen's Sexual Education

_By CrazyLee._

**.Uno:  
**_Dios, __¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?_

«¡Joder!, ¡Aún soy virgen!»

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Semanas habían pasado desde aquella batalla de neófitos, desde que Bella aceptó _por fin_ ser mi esposa. Estaba que no cabía en mí de gozo. El amor de mi existencia había dicho _si _a mi más ansiada petición, y había abandonado todo por ello. Su dignidad, su pena, sus inhibiciones.

Ya se lo habíamos dicho a Charlie — y me gané un buen rato de diversión con ello. Renée también ya estaba enterada, y la cara de incredulidad de Bella me hizo reír aún más al descubrir que su perspicaz madre, había sospechado este plan desde la visita que le hicimos a Jacksonville, Florida.

Alice se la pasaba todos los santos días de allá para acá, haciendo llamadas, recibiendo entregas, y mandando paquetes. Se quejaba, gritaba, se frustraba, explotaba de alegría…

Jasper —como siempre—, se la pasaba detrás de ella, obedeciendo, escuchando y ayudando. Rosalie y Esme eran jaladas de la oreja por la duendecilla, ayudándola a escoger colores, vestidos, iluminación, mantelería, vajilla, bla, bla, bla.

La diversión de Emmett iniciaba, más que nada, cuando Bella venía a la casa. La marcha nupcial —_canto fúnebre_, como lo llamaba ella—, resonaba por toda la casa, gracias al vozarrón de Emmett, que la tarareaba con todo el aire que poseía. Frases como _«Cuñadita», «Hermana», «Futura señora Cullen»_, _«Oigo campanas de boda»_, y, _«Planes nupciales»_ eran las preferidas de Emmett para atormentar a Bella.

Yo sólo lo regañaba, pero suavemente. Me gustaba que hiciera eso porque, por más que lo repitiera (y molestara a Bella), era una forma de saber que ella se casaría conmigo, pasara lo que pasara.

Y ya incluso sabía a dónde la llevaría de Luna de Miel. La preciosa playa de mi madre, Isla Esme.

Pero aún había una cosa, algo que no podía olvidar. Algo que Bella me había pedido, y yo, por supuesto, me había negado. Una cosa que ansiaba con todo mi ser, pero yo siempre ponía la precaución ante todo.

Toda la familia (y si, incluidos Esme y Carlisle, —aunque no en mi cara—), decían que era_ masoquista_. Y creo que sí lo soy. Había visto las lágrimas de Bella recorrer su hermoso rostro cuando negué su _petición._ Me vi a mi mismo negándole algo a ella. Eso me hacía sufrir, pero lo hacía por su bien, por más que yo lo deseara y Bella también, y eso nos hacía sufrir a ambos, además de hacernos sentir miserables.

Dios, _soy_ masoquista.

Yo quería pero, simplemente, _no podía._ ¡No podía! Incluso me daba pena hablar sobre el tema.

— ¿Qué hay, Ed?— preguntó Emmett, uniéndose a mí en el porche. Se sentó en los escalones como yo, e imitó mi posición. El mentón sobre las rodillas, abrazadas por los brazos.

—Nada de que quejarse— mascullé. Una verdad a medias.

—Hmpf— se quejó—, tan aburrido como siempre. Pensé que el que sufría de depresión era Jasper, y mira con lo que me sales, pequeño Ed.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Si, bueno. Todos tenemos…—dudé en que palabra mencionar— problemas, Emmett.

— ¿Problemas?— alzó las cejas—. ¿Tú? _¿Mr. Perfección?_ Wow, será mejor que llame a Bella. Acaba de perder la apuesta.

Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Qué apuesta?

Él borró su sonrisa. —Nada— tosió un poco—. Pero, bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué problemas tienes?

Me miró, especulativo. Repentinamente me sentí _abochornado._

— Pues, yo… esto, verás…— suspiré, irritado—. Emmett, no sé como… no sé como decirlo. Y tampoco se si sería bueno contarte. He estado pensando en cierta… situación que no me deja tranquilo. Desde que Bella lo planteó, me ronda la cabeza todo el tiempo. No sé si estaría bien, mal, inapropiado o incluso… no sé, precoz. No tengo idea de que hacer, en serio.

El me miró, aburrido.

—Edward, se que tenemos toda la santa eternidad por delante, pero, ¿te importaría darte prisa? Rosalie quiere tener una _sesión_ fuerte en un rato, y debo prepararme.

Sentí como la bombilla se prendía en mi cerebro.

— ¡Eso! ¡Tiene que ver con eso!— salté.

Su cara era de confusión pura. — Con… ¿Rose?

— ¡No, idiota, no! Con… _eso_. Ya sabes… _con ESO. _Con lo que tú y Rosalie adoran hacer, todos los santos días.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. —Oh, Dios. ¿Hablas… en serio? Tienes que estar bromeando. Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Me senté de nuevo, y enterré el rostro en mis manos.

— No-sé-que-hacer— murmuré, con la voz ahogada—. La fecha de la boda se acerca, y con ella la Luna de Miel. Y yo… pues… no creo estar… cualificado para… no tengo… lo que se dice… experien--

Emmett me interrumpió.

— Osea… te refieres a que…— tragó saliva pesadamente—. ¿No… has tenido _relaciones_? ¿Jamás has tenido… sexo?

Negué, aún manteniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

— ¡Virgen!— se carcajeó— ¿¡Eres virgen!?

—Si, joder. Soy virgen ¡Soy virgen!— gemí, escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos una vez más.

— ¡Dios! No lo puedo creer. Rosalie tiene que oír esto…

— Pff… Emmett, creo que toda la familia ya lo sabía, o lo sabe ya. Gracias a ti.

— Cierto… Muy cierto…

Gemí con frustración.

El se sentó de nuevo, a mi lado, y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con gesto pensativo. Me sobresalté cuando lo escuché comenzar a reírse escandalosamente.

— ¡No lo puedo creer, Edward! No de ti. Joder, 121 años, ¿Y nada de sexo? ¿Qué esperas para suicidarte? Cuando Bella se entere, espero que no te ponga los cuernos— volvió a reír.

Bufé.

— Eres mi hermano, Emmett. Tal vez no biológico, pero lo eres. Por favor necesito ayuda. Falta una semana para la boda, y por consiguiente, para la Luna de Miel. ¡Eso significa que tengo tan solo una estúpida semana para aprender a tener relaciones!— grité— El semental de la familia, el más grande adicto al sexo, después de tu esposa, claro— añadí— ¡Pero sabes sobre el tema!— lo agarré del las solapas de la camisa—. ¡Te suplico me ayudeeeees!

El agitó las manos.

— ¡Shhht, shhht! ¡Tranquilo, hermano!— me guiñó un ojo—. _Te ayudaremos_.

Lo solté y respiré profundamente varias veces. Él se acomodó la camisa.

— ¿Ayudaremos?— pregunté escéptico—. Eso me huele a clan.

El rodó los ojos.

— ¡Claro! ¿Para que es la familia, entonces? Para apoyarse en los momentos difíciles; y este, querido Edward, no es un momento difícil. Es un problema crítico.

Yo lo medité un instante. Esto iba a ser en extremo vergonzoso, pero no podía arriesgarme a faltar a mi promesa. Juré por mi vida que me acostaría con Bella, en nuestra Luna de Miel, en Isla Esme.

— Necesitaré toda la ayuda posible.

— Bah, no te preocupes. Todos en la familia somos unos sexópatas. Estás tratando con profesionales, y lo mejor de todo, es que te educaremos gratis. ¿Te parece?

—Si, Emmett—murmuré cansinamente—. Me parece.

El se levantó y dio una palmada.

—Bien, comencemos ahora.

Comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa, lo seguí. Subió las escaleras hasta adentrarse en el consultorio de Carlisle. Tomó una bata, un estetoscopio, unas gafas de marco grueso y negro, unas tizas, y otras cosas; las metió en una caja, y salió de nuevo disparado hacia la sala.

— ¿Y ahora, qué?— pregunté, estando ya en ella.

— ¡Familia!— gritó, haciendo que su voz se escuchara en cada rincón de la casa—. ¡Atención: junta urgente en la sala! ¡Me importa un cacahuate lo que estén haciendo, bajen ahora! ¡Repito: junta urgente en la sala! ¡Esto no es un simulacro, ni ninguna de mis bromas! ¡Hablo en serio, no me hagan subir por ustedes!

Se escucharon quejas, gruñidos, y una buena sarta de improperios desde la escalera, además de pesados pasos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Emmett?— espetó Alice, mientras tomaba asiento—. Más te vale que sea algo _muy _importante, porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Jasper y Rosalie ni siquiera se inmutaron en preguntar.

— No te preocupes, enana. Es por una buena causa y no es nada que no puedas hacer. Escuchen, —miró fijamente a mis otros tres hermanos—: nuestro querido Eddie, aquí presente— me señaló— tiene problemas con su sexualidad.

Rosalie y Alice abrieron sus bocas. Todo se sumió en silencio, mientras cuatro pares de ojos me taladraban. ¿Qué estaba mal? Sus mentes estaban en blanco.

Jasper preguntó: — ¿Qué tan grave es?

Emmett se colocó las gafas, para después quitárselas de manera dramática, como si fuera un doctor de televisión.

— Es un código 42.

Jasper tragó pesadamente. Alice se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras que con la otra sujetó fuertemente la de Rosalie.

— _¿Virgen e inexperto?_— se atrevió a murmurar Rosalie, con voz ahogada.

— Me temo que sí— dijo Emmett con decepción fingida.

Alice se paró abruptamente. Caminó hacia mí, y se arrodilló.

— Edward, quiero que sepas, de parte de todos, que estamos contigo. Te ayudaremos.

Yo asentí, tan solo mirándolos como si tuvieran tres cabezas.

— Gracias, Alice. Sabía que lo entenderías— le dijo Emmett. Se volteó y sacó las cosas de la caja. Se vistió la bata, y sobre sus hombros, el estetoscopio. En un caballete de madera, colocó un pizarrón. Sacó una tiza y una varita para señalar.

— Muy bien. Primero que nada, debemos aprender lo básico. Y lo básico, es saber que es la sexualidad— anotó, con grandes letras, la palabra en el pizarrón—. ¿Podría alguien pasar al frente y explicarle a Edward lo que es _sexualidad_?

Mis tres hermanos —que hasta ese momento consideraba normales—, alzaron la mano eufóricos.

— Veamos… ¡Alice!, pasa al frente, por favor.

Alice se paró dando saltitos, aplaudiendo. Emmett tomó asiento en el lugar de ella.

— Bien— tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, concentrándose—. La sexualidad humana, representa el conjunto de comportamientos que conciernen la satisfacción de la necesidad y el deseo sexual. Al igual que los otros primates, los seres humanos utilizan la excitación sexual con fines reproductivos y para el mantenimiento de vínculos sociales, pero le agregan el goce y el placer propio, y el del otro.

Nos miró a todos con una gran sonrisa. Mis hermanos le aplaudieron.

Mierda, no puedo creer en lo que me metí. Esto era _tan _vergonzoso…

— Bien hecho, Alice. Has ganado diez puntos. Cierto, la sexualidad humana, como ya dijo Alice, es usada con fines reproductivos. Pero eso es una jodida mentira— se carcajeó Emmett—. Todo el mundo sabe que no se usa más que para poder pasar el rato, matar el ocio, o por tener placer. Punto.

Sacó una bonita lámina gigante, que hablaba sobre la anatomía humana y los órganos reproductores, masculinos y femeninos. Enterré el rostro entre las manos, mientras murmuraba para mi mismo:

_«Dios, ¿De verdad _tengo _que hacer esto?» _

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

_Ja, ja. _Bueno... o sólo quiero decir que, al leer Amanecer por millonesima vez, estube pensando:

_A ver, Edward afirma que ha sido virgen toda su vida, por lo que no tiene experiencia. Pero, ¿como es posible que, al llegar a Isla esme, tiene relaciones con Bella así como así?_

La verdad no creo que sea un pensamiento my lógico, xD, pero pues, de ahí surgió (: **Espero que se hayan reído por lo menos un poquito**. No se preocupen, por mucho talvez sólo sean 4 capítulos. No lo sé , depende de los reviews :B Ja.

**¿Review? ¡Anda!** :'D

Es todo.

_xoxo_

**.CrazyLee.~**


End file.
